Maggie Cutler
Maggie Cutler is a character on Pretty Little Liars. She is Ezra Fitz's ex-girlfriend from high school and Malcolm Cutler's mom. She believed that Malcolm was Ezra's child, but he was actually the result of a one night stand with another man, which she claimed was a mistake. She is played by Larisa Oleynik. Series |-|Season 3= The Kahn Game Maggie is first mentioned by Wesley Fitzgerald. Ezra then explains to Aria that Maggie was his high school girlfriend whom 'he' got pregnant. He then reveals she is the reason he's estranged from his family, and hasn't spoken to her since hearing the news of the pregnancy. What Lies Beneath A fight with Aria prompts Ezra to reattempt to locate Maggie; he later reveals to her that he has located Maggie living in Delaware, and that he has not yet made contact. Single Fright Female Aria goes to visit her under the guise that she is an undergraduate student named Amy. Maggie is a kindergarten teacher and reveals that she has a 7 year old son named Malcolm and jokes that she was a teen mom, long before it ever became a reality show. The Lady Killer She visits Ezra in his apartment while Aria was there. Ezra is unaware that she kept the baby, and Maggie persuades Aria to keep this a secret. Aria agrees, and Ezra is left clueless as a result. Out of Sight, Out of Mind She and Malcolm stay at Ezra's Apartment after his mother takes away the condo where she stayed. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Maggie attends Wilden's funeral with Ezra. She appears to be growing her hair out and sporting a school marm style. Into the Deep Maggie is seen at the Grill talking to Ezra about going to Washington to teach. That leaves Ezra uncomfortable because that means that he will see less of his newfound son. Later Maggie tells Ezra she is going to Washington to look for a place to live. Ezra asks if Malcolm can stay with him so Malcolm doesn't have to miss school. At first Maggie agrees, but then they argue about his role in Malcolm's life and how Maggie kept him from his father for 7 years, and Maggie leaves. The Mirror Has Three Faces Ezra confronts Maggie about a shocking truth: he is not Malcom's father. She admits that she went to a party when she was mad at Ezra, had too much to drink, and made a mistake by sleeping with someone else. Maggie didn't know who the father was, but gave herself the answer she wanted; she told herself, and Ezra, that he was the father. Appearances (7/160) Season 3 (3/24) *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *Out of Sight, Out of Mind Season 4 (4/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bite Your Tongue Gallery Maggie.png Maggie.jpeg MC 1.jpg MC 2.jpg MC 3.jpg MC 4.jpg MC 5.jpg MC 6.jpg MC 7.jpg MC 8.jpg mc 9.jpg mc 10.jpg mc 11.jpg mc 13.jpg mc 14.jpg Mc 16.jpg Mc 17.jpg mc 18.jpg mc 19.jpg mc 20.jpg Mc 21.jpg mc 22.jpg mc 23.jpg mc 24.jpg mc 25.jpg Mc 26.jpg Mc 27.jpg mc 28.jpg mc 29.jpg Mc 30.jpg mc 31.jpg mc 32.jpg mc 33.jpg mc 34.jpg mc 35.jpg mc 37.jpg mc 39.jpg mc 40.jpg mc 41.jpg mc 42.jpg mc 43.jpg mc 44.jpg mc 45.jpg mc 46.jpg mc 47.jpg mc 48.jpg mc 49.jpg mc 50.jpg mc 51.jpg mc 52.jpg mc 53.jpg mc 54.jpg mc 55.jpg mc 56.jpg mc 57.jpg mc 58.jpg mc 59.jpg mc 60.jpg mc 61.jpg mc 62.jpg mc 63.jpg mc 64.jpg mc 65.jpg mc 66.jpg mc 67.jpg mc 68.jpg mc 69.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:People with Affairs Category:Secret-Keepers Category:TV show character Category:Parent Category:Season 4 Category:Former Rosewood Residents Category:People living outside of Rosewood